Promised Chaos
by CoinSurvival
Summary: a young singer hits the ground running. Love, corruption and unyielding press tear her soul apart. As she learns too late your world will come crashing down when the press interferes.


DISCLAMIER: I do not, nor ever will, own Harry Potter. Although I wish JK would have had some older sons so I could marry into the family. I guess I'll settle for fantasizing about Draco… sigh

* * *

The Tragedy Within  


* * *

The hotel room is filled with more moving people than any person could find comfortable. There were people between the kitchen where a world class chef was making small snacks for the many people to eat and into the dinning area where a seamstress was fixing last second alterations to a gown. Past that into the bedroom which was filled with the many workers who could not find away to contort themselves to fit in the overflowing bathroom.

The center of all this commotion, in the bathroom, was a twenty-three year-old girl, who had recently become a role model and pop icon for the twenty-first century. She sat in front of the mirror, eyes straight forward as two women worked on painting her fingernails another fixing her hair and still one more applying make-up to her tired eyes. This young girl living out the dream of so many would normally be just as excited as the people working around her, yet the mouth that was usually turned upright was cast down showing the hurt underneath.

"Miss! Your dress is ready! Please come over to put it on. I hope you love the color as much as I do, I think the gold-" the rest of the statement was caught in the mouths of other conversations going on across the room. Not that the girl had been paying attention anyway. She only sighed and let herself be steered into the dinning room where two hands were already on her removing her robe.

"Oh this is just a wonderful color on you miss, matches that red hair of yours beautifully! Oh put these on," another worker said as she handed another worker a pair of shoes to place on the young girl. More hands pushed her into a near by chair as more hands went to tying the shoes onto her feet.

Not one person in the room asked her about how she felt. She continued to stare ahead, not even looking at the new shoes and dress that now complemented her figure. She was pushed out of the chair and in front of a mirror. The face that was reflected stared past her and to the wall behind.

A man came over from the left, "This just arrived for you miss." A small letter was placed in her hand. Without looking down she knew whom the letter was from, there was only one person who would write a hand-written letter instead of calling her cell phone or beeper.

She cast a side-long glance at the letter, she didn't want to open it, it's not like it would change anything. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears. Her life had been perfect only a few hours ago. Looking back at the letter she opened it.

Regret took over the minuet she read the first line, she was able to hold back tears till the last line. He didn't even sign it "love" it was just his initials! She couldn't take it anymore instinct took over.

Finally someone looked at the distraught girl, "Are you okay miss? Do you need something." Without a glance back she ripped through the room to the suite's entrance. She sprinted down the hallway to the elevator lobby, she banged her fists on the down button but was left with no motion from the doors in front of her.

She needed to escape and get out, she looked over people were already coming after her down the hallway with questioning glances. She saw the stairs to her left. She quickly turned to them and ran down the 8 flights faster than her feet should let her.

She took off into the lobby, where a man in a black suit stood guard at the door. She pretended to look calm as she strode past the door, giving him a small smile as she pushed open the door. Once outside she looked both ways on the crowded street, no one had taken notice to her yet.

She took a breath and ran left. The shoes that had once adorned her feet laid discarded at the first intersection. Now it was her bare feet making an inaudible rhythm to the people around her. But to her she could her the constant thumping on the burning sidewalk, it pushed her forward and faster. Picking up speed she ran down another road.

Now people were watching. Women were coming out of stores standing in the street as they saw the singer weave in and out of tourists' ways. Some of the women made comments such as, "I knew her career was falling, but really this much of a publicity stunt, some people will do anything to stay on top!" But this didn't stop the girl she kept running forward, she needed to get to the beach.

At the next turn the buildings were starting to thin out, another glance behind her showed that the many people from her suite had yet to catch up with her. The though of only one more turn kept her running. She finally felt her feet touch the hot sand. The sun cast and orange haze over the Pacific Ocean. Purples and pinks stretched out over the waves.

Pushing herself just a little further she made it to a small, unpopulated clove. Two wave breakers kept the small piece of beach separate from the rest of the area. She got to the edge of the water and sunk down to her knees.

She knew they would be around her soon, she didn't have that much alone time. Down on her knees she looked up into the setting sky, a plane flew over. She looked back down in her hands and cried, cried her heart out.

The dress made for the red carpet lay in tatters around her, the expensive material soaking in the saltwater. Her hair was falling out of the elaborate twist, and rivers of dark mascara flowed down her freckled face. She knew this picture, of a small vulnerable girl, would be on every front page and gossip column if someone was able to get it. And she knew no photographer would be able to catch all the emotions of the small girl.

And with her soul finally torn to pieces by one man she waited for the press, security and others that would soon swarm her little beach. But they never came, she cried until the moon was up and the stars bright and still not one person walked unto her sand.

She would never see the greatness of her friend, but her best friend was able to hold back the crazed fans and press that threatened to break into her small world.

* * *

AN- Okay! So hopefully I left you wanting more, the next chapter will have names in it I swear! I just wanted to have some fun leaving the girl ( I hope you know who it is) nameless, you'll see why later. 

This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please tell me anything and everything I can do to make it better! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed reading!

- CoinSurvival


End file.
